


Will You

by FairyNiamh



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 22:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5023357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek asks Stiles out on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You

"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I shall be your slave," Derek whispered into Stiles ear.

The young man just blinked and laughed. "Did you just ask me out by quoting Labyrinth? Kudos for the execution, but you get demerit points for lack of originality."

"Sorry, my sisters went through a phase and that scene always stuck with me."

Stiles grinned and nodded at the man in front of him. ""Your mother loved Jareth, saw the movie, and wanted to share her love."

"My dad too," he confessed with a laugh.

"I picked up the 25th anniversary edition from the money I saved from my birthday. Dad laughed his ass off when he saw it. He said that one night, when I was very fussy, Mom tried to give me to the Goblin King. She cried so hard when the only thing that happened was I cried harder. She loved the movie though. She let me watch it when I was six and she would chase me around threatening to turn me into a goblin."

Derek could only shake his head at the tale. "Most people would say that was messed up, but it sounds like fun to me."

"It _was_ messed up, but it was a lot of fun too. The movie had it right about fairies not being nice. To answer your question though…"

"Yes?" he prompted anxiously.

"I haven't feared you in years, I rarely do as I am told, I don't want a slave, I want an equal to give my heart to. If you are willing to be an equal, then yes. Yes, I would love to go on a date with you. Cheesy 80's movie quotes and all," Stiles answered with a small grin.

Derek didn’t say anything in return, he just swooped in and claimed the younger man's lips. Years later both would swear their mother's orchestrated the whole scene from beyond their graves.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 17 of 1 Million Words song fic challenge. Song: Phase by: Olli Schulz (Possibly not the band that they meant... oops!)


End file.
